Automotive engineers have developed vehicles which allow the driver to alter the driving characteristics of the car depending on their needs and/or the environment in which the car is being driven. These systems allow drivers to adapt to different road and traffic situations. For example, the driver can decide whether they wish to maximize handling, economy or a balance between the two. These multi-mode systems enable the driver to choose between driving modes which alter vehicle systems, such as, throttle and steering responsiveness, and climate control. When changing between modes, various settings of the vehicle's components are modified to yield the desired characteristics for the selected mode.